Magma-Man (Character)
Magma-Man (also known as Subvisser 24 and Douglas, often shortened to just MM) is the current leader of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, and a character featured in numerous maps in A Universe Splintered. When the multiverse was shattered, an Unidentified Aether Spirit took advantage of the chaos and unleashed the undead plague upon the internet. Daniel Smith, haven been infected, was sent along with HellHoundSlayer to kill Magma-Man and using his body to command the Wiki to willingly serve the undead. After being rescued by The Deckers, Magma-Man was teleported to The Halo Array and became a dedicated fighter to stop the Zombie Uprising. In Zombies Nazizombiesplus.die Magma-Man appears to be unconsciouse during the major easter egg, and after this the Wiki was divided among serving 900bv or panicking about the Zombies. Ebon Shadowshot began working on a method to enter his mind, however he determined that HellHoundSlayer was protecting it from outside intervention. Ebon allowed access to the Wiki for the Deckers, and asked them to obtain Magma-Man's soul. The Deckers, accompanied by Dead Raiser, entered Lockdown, Magma-Man's first map and the new quarantine zone for Wikia Zomibes. After recovering his soul, the group escaped but only managed to get Camalex97 out alive with them. Ebon managed to break into his mind with the group, and after battling through the aether soldiers and Hellhounds, Daniel Smith entered combat with Magma-Man's subconscious. Magma-Man was frozen, and 900 was made temporarily insane, after Kirsten managed to teleport over the sword of Ebon's deceased Val'kyr, Daniel was slain by the projectiles. With Magma-Man free, he agreed to protect the Deckers User Net from the Zombies. After this was done, he fortified Nazi Zombies Plus partially, before being teleported to the Halo Array. Installation 00 Magma-Man is playable in Installation 00, and assists throughout the easter egg, Reclaimer. Fortune's End Magma-Man appears in Fortune's End as a hostage taken by Brandon Whittaker, along with Denyce. After slaying Brandon, Magma-Man will make his way towards Ebon and Dead Raiser's pawnshop, where he will stay while Denyce treats the wound his received on his neck. If Snowflake is rescued before defeating the Twins, she can be seen being stroked by Magma-Man during a cutscene. Magma-Man will talk to Ebon on occasion, and sometimes will ask "Is it true?", to which Ebon will reply "It's an absolute yes". As to what this is is unknown. When Zombies invade the pawnshop, Magma-Man will cover the group with sniper fire, occasionly calling out important things to know such as flanking Zombies. He will occasionly stop and clutch his neck and start bleeding. Künstliche Tod Magma-Man is a playable character in Künstliche Tod. He is often fascinated by the facility and it's many wonders. Elemental Ascendance Magma-Man appears in Elemental Ascendance out in the snow wasteland fighting against the unending Zombie hordes. Eventually, however he has to depart and and decides to retreat back to the Temple with the other users. When the users decide to evacuate the Greene Family, Patricia and Kirsten, Magma-Man stays behind to hold the position for when they get back. Magma-Man then spent the majority of the map recovery as his wound started hemorraging. By the time that Deathwing fled the temple, Magma-Man joined in the fight and pursued him on a Reaver. During the flight, the Reavers came under attack by Twilight Dragons and Vrykul. Whilst trying to board and kill the Vrykul, he impaled the Reaver, sending both of them to the sea. It is unknown what became of him after this, but either his body or Magma-Man himself can be seen floating towards the Maelstrom, which Ebon then recovers. Trivia *The Dawn of a new Dusk Magma-Man is not known to exsist by most of the AUS cast, yet Magma-Man repeatably mentions him throughout the storyline, suggesting he knows more than he lets on.